


A Change of Directions: Lost and Found

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Everyone upset with Sam, F/F, F/M, M/M, Missing Blaine and Kurt, Sam's upset with himself, Season 6 Canon Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine is missing but Sam is a mess, Sebastian and Kent aren’t speaking, Brittany is worried and Santana is pissed. Will the Musketeers be able to remember that they are family or has too much happened for them to ever come together again?





	1. A Song for Santana

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: As the search for the missing Blaine, Kurt and Sue begins, the others try to remember how everything went so wrong in the first place.
> 
> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee.

**Invitational Saturday**

“Everyone calm down” Emma was amazing as she took control of what was happening “This is what’s going to happen. I’ll go in and emcee the Invitational. Will, Vocal Adrenaline is first so go get them ready. Mr. McChord, go take care of your team. We’ll take care of Sam.” Kent let go of Sam and Sam immediately started to take off to find Blaine, but Emma wasn’t having it “Samuel Evans, you get your ass back here! We already have three missing people we don’t need to have to look for you too!”

Sam sulked over and slid down to sit on the ground against the lockers. Kent took Emma’s direction and headed toward the auditorium but not before looking over at Sebastian. He knew that the two of them were caught up in other people’s messes, but that didn’t mean that Sebastian hadn’t hurt him. So, instead of reaching out to his boyfriend he stopped to speak to his former fiancée “Ellie, I know he’s out of control right now but he’s..”

“He’s your family” Elliot finished for him. Then without thinking he hugged Kent as a sign of reassurance “I’ll take care of him until you can. I promise Mickie.” Kent went to join his team and Elliot walked over and sat with Sam.

Now that she had that taken care of, Emma looked around at who she had left “Mercedes, you go in and help Rachel.”

“But someone has to help find Kurt…”

“Not a chance Wheezy! Stay away from Sam!” Santana blurted out.

“Santana! Not helping” Emma scolded “Mercedes, we’ll find Kurt. Go help Rachel. Jesse, maybe you can make sure she makes it to where she needs to be?” Jesse nodded and escorted Mercedes into the auditorium, but not before “And Jesse? Please ask Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Tina and two of Blaine’s Warbler friends to come out here.” Cooper then told Jesse “Nick and Thad”.  Sebastian gave him a look but Cooper justified his choices “I know Thad is a hot-head but Kent needs Wes and Jeff.” Sebastian grudgingly agreed.

Emma asked Cooper “Are you going to be able to prevent them from killing each other?”

“They know that finding Blaine and the others is what’s important and all this other crap needs to be put aside for now” Cooper made sure that he said it loud enough that it was not just Emma hearing him.

As Emma left, Santana walked over and stood next to Cooper “How did this all get so fucked up so fast?” she asked, knowing neither one of them actually had an answer.

 

**Friday, McKinley Auditorium**

“Hey! Anderson!” Puck called out to Blaine who was dealing with last minute details.

“Puck!” Blaine jumped off the stage to meet up with the latest arrival “Any problems with the special guest?”

“Nope. Here and hiding in the teachers’ lounge. Now I have some questions?”

“Go for it.”

“Why are there four of your Warbler buddies here?”

“They’re in town for the Invitational, Santana knows them and I needed four guys to balance one of the groups out.”

“Makes sense. Next, who’s the guy with Lauren?”

“Joe”

“Joe?” the name wasn’t familiar, until it was “Dreadlock Joe? Where’s his dreads?”

“He got some Amazonian fever while he was on his mission in South America. Had to cut them off.”

“Brutal. What about the other MIA member from your senior year?”

“She was easy. The minute her dad testified and they were out of witness protection, she called Kitty. She’s hiding in the back.”

“Ok, now, what the fuck is Hummel doing here?”

“I needed him to get the auditorium. Santana can kill him later.”

“True. Last thing. Were you really offered two Broadway roles an hour ago?”

“Oh my God! I really need that information to die right now” Blaine took a deep breath. He wanted all of the attention to be on Santana and not his _news_ “Sorry, it’s been a little overwhelming?”

“A little?” Puck joked and then gave him a nudge, trying to calm him down.

“Now I have a question for you. You don’t think this is inappropriate, do you?”

“Oh, it’s totally inappropriate, that’s what makes it perfect for Lopez” Puck assured Blaine “Has anyone said anything?”

“No, it’s just…”

“Blaine, in the past, between the New Directions and the Warblers, we have sung songs about cheating, one-night stands and blow jobs. There was a break-up song between two guys, a very sexy declaration of girl-on-girl kissing, plus the Unholy Trinity performing Brittany Spears. And have you forgotten our epic ode to my desire to bone Rachel’s mom? Oh, and how could I forget a full-on production of _Rocky Horror_ , complete with your man in tight gold shorts. You’ve seen pictures, right?” Blaine smiled. Oh yeah! He’d seen those pictures “A little song about masturbation is not outside of our wheel-house.” 

Blaine let go of the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding “Thanks Puck.”

“No problem” Puck put his arm around Blaine and started leading him over to the others “Did anyone ever tell you the story of me, Miss Pillsbury, her hot Dentist and the Celibacy Club singing about midday snacking?”

“You were in the Celibacy Club?”

“Oh, my boy, have I got a story for you.”

 

**Invitational Saturday Continued**

Everyone that Emma Schuster had asked to come out did, plus a straggler.

“Ryder, you need to get back in there and take care of Love Child” Sebastian told him, pulling him away from the others. He had hoped the boy wouldn’t hear what was going on but that was too much to ask.

“I know something is going on. Dude, we all know something is going on and from what I’m hearing it sounds like it is something with Blaine. You guys may refer to me, Kitty, Unique, Marley and Jake as “The Kids” but we’re not. After everything that happened last night, I think that we at least deserve some respect here.”

Sebastian looked over to Santana and Cooper for help with this, but they were bringing everyone else up to speed and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask Sam’s opinion on anything “Ok. You’re right. Blaine, Kurt and Sue are all missing. Those of us out here are going to start a search and yes, that includes Evans.”

“I want…”

“No, listen to me. This has nothing to do with you being a kid. We are trying to keep things as calm as possible so that those that are going to perform get the respect they deserve. I need you to go in there and support Unique as if nothing is going on out here. I promise, if we don’t find them by the time the Invitational is over, you are free to tell the others everything. Just know, I expect your focus to be on taking care of Kitty.”

Ryder gave him a blush and a smile that reminded Sebastian of Blaine “I can do that.”

“Good” Sebastian pulled Ryder into a hug. He was really beginning to like the kid, and yes, he knew he was only two years older than Ryder.

Ryder headed back to the auditorium, but was stopped by Sam “Ry, I...I…uh”

Ryder put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. Even with everything that was going on, he knew that Sam had to be out of his mind with worry about Blaine “Sam, it’s ok. You find Blaine. You talk to Blaine. None of the rest of us matter. Just you and Blaine. That’s it. You fix that and nothing else matters.” Sam nodded, but didn’t verbally respond. Ryder had said it all. HE needed to find Blaine. HE needed to talk to Blaine. HE needed to fix this. NOTHING else mattered.

Sam looked around and noticed that everyone’s attention was elsewhere…

 

**Friday, McKinley Auditorium, _Operation True Family!_**

Santana and Brittany walked down the hallway toward the auditorium “Something feels off. Are you sure this is the time Spunky told you?” Santana asked her fiancée. Before Brittany could answer, they reached the auditorium door, only to find Rodrick and Alistair from the New New New Directions. Santana was going to ask what was going on, but then she thought of a different question “This is some sort of Blaine Anderson over-the-top musical production, isn’t it?”

No one answered her, but Rodrick stepped forward and offered Santana his arm, while Alistair did the same for Brittany “May we escort you ladies to your seats?” Rodrick asked. “Yes, you may” Brittany told the pair while Santana added “Why not? Come on Britt. Let's go humor a bunch of tone-deaf losers by acting surprised when we walk in this auditorium.”

The problem with Santana’s statement was that when she entered the auditorium she _was_ surprised. Up on the stage was Blaine, Sam, Sebastian, Kent and Kitty all wearing jeans and black t-shirts and surrounded by all sorts of different musical instruments. As she and Brittany sat in their “assigned” seats, Santana called out “This is McKinley. Isn’t it supposed to be jeans and _RED_ t-shirts?”

Sebastian gasped like he was offended “Never!”

Once the laughing was over, Blaine started “Now, as your wedding party, we need to warn you about a major crisis regarding the wedding reception.”

Sam went next “Since some members of Santana’s DNA family are no longer attending, there are now two empty seats at the Lopez family table.”

Sebastian’s turn “The problem we’re having isn't removing the chairs. Our problem is adding chairs, because several other members of your family want that spot."

Then Kent “You have shown me that family are the people who embrace you with open arms no matter what. Even people they barely know.” “And although we're not related by blood” Kitty told them “we are bonded by something much stronger: love.”

Finally, all together “We are your True Family.”

Both Santana and Brittany took the tissues they were offered, but Santana responded “Boo! This song sucks! I want my real song!”

The four on stage started to laugh, however, all but Blaine left the stage. He walked over and grabbed his guitar and a leather jacket “Just so you know Tana, this isn’t a _kumbaya, let’s all feel good and hold hands_ kind of song.”

“Good, so it’s not one of your _take Zoloft when finished_ cryfests.”

“I love you too, Satan. Now, let’s get this started.” Several old McKinley band members came out and picked up instruments and one of the first things the girls noticed was that they were all wearing leather jackets like Blaine. Santana almost peed her pants when a leather jacket-wearing Brad came out and sat behind the piano, but a smile came to her face watching Dani walk onto the stage.

Brittany clasped her hand with a death-grip. When she turned to see what was wrong, she instead saw Elliot and Nick Jonas waving at her.

That was surprising.

Blaine cleared his throat to regain everyone’s attention “Santana, this is for you. We love you.”

Santana was in love with her song, but she loved the performance more. While Dani had started off the song, she was soon joined by Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel, the four that had performed the _Livin’ On A Prayer/Start Me Up_ with her and Brittany during junior year. What she enjoyed the most was that each girl had come onstage with a guy, who she was basically telling off with the lyrics. Quinn was with Puck, Tina with Mike, Rachel with Jesse and Mercedes was with Sam (She’d have to ask about that because Blaine looked pretty surprised when those two came out together).

Only the girls sang, those boys that played an instrument joined Blaine and the others, so everyone was involved. Damn, she loved these idiots.

Kitty (with Ryder), Marley (with Jake) and Unique (with Kent) joined the other girls on stage for the second verse and a repeat of the chorus. The girls’ vocals fit in seamlessly and the boys were all rocking out with an ever-expanding jam session, but Santana couldn’t help but notice a couple of people (Sebastian in particular) were missing. Just as that thought passed through her head, the curtain in the back of the stage opened causing both of the fiancées to gasp. There was a wall of people, all dressed in leather jackets. Sebastian was there with Santana’s mom and they were singing and dancing next to Britt’s parents. There was also Emma & Will Schuster (pregnant Emma in leather, hysterical!), Becky & her Hot Boyfriend, Lauren and…and…OMG Dreadlock dude lost his dreads! Blaine’s mom danced with Cooper and Santana was pleasantly surprised to see the Hudmels. Four girls, who were on both the Cheerios and the Troubletones with Santana and Brittany, were matched up with four of Blaine’s Warbler friends. Speaking of the Troubletones, Shelby Cochran was there with Figgins.

What didn’t make sense was that Sue and Kurt were onstage. Ok, Sue being there made some sense, but Lady Hummel? Blaine would have to explain that one.

The moment that verse ended the lights went out and a spotlight came on.  Artie was there but it was hard to make out who he was with until a memorable voice was heard.

Sugar!

By this point, Santana was a blubbering mess ( _Damn you Spunky!_ ). She knew that Blaine, and everyone else, had put an amazing amount of effort into this production, but to specifically write a speaking part for Sugar, that was above and beyond.

Santana and Brittany stood up to join the fun when one last surprise stopped them in their tracks. Spencer from the New New New Directions was pushing Coach Beiste’s wheelchair to the center of the stage. She was wearing a surgical mask and gloves, had a blanket across her lap, looked incredibly frail and was one of the most beautiful things the girls had ever seen.

When they finally made their way to the stage, the girls danced around and hugged everyone, even Kurt. Santana knew that there was no way that she wouldn’t miss her father and Abuela on her wedding day, but she also knew that she had a group of people that would be there for each other through thick and thin.

 

**Invitational Saturday Continued**

“Has anyone seen Sam?”

**Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location**

“Blaine, you need to take deep breaths” Kurt was trying to sound calm even though he was anything but “I think you’re having some sort of panic attack.”

 

 **Notes** :

Once I started naming “inappropriate” performances, it was hard to stop. I know I left out a bunch, but the chapter was long enough.

 _Afternoon Delight_ was performed by Miss Pillsbury, Carl the Dentist and the Celibacy Club during Episode 2x15 (Sexy)

In the canon dialogue concerning the empty seat at the Lopez table, Episode 6x06 ( _What the World Needs Now_ ), only Santana’s grandmother was addressed. I chose to address the fact that her father would not attend the wedding (so Blaine walking her down the aisle made sense—my opinion) in ACOD Chapter 23 _That’s What Friends are For_

The _Livin’ on a Prayer/Start Me Up_ mash-up was performed by the “girls” in Episode 2x06 ( _Never_ _Been Kissed_ )

I wanted to give explanations for Joe’s and Sugar’s disappearances in Season 5. I thought they made sense.

 _You + Your Hand_ by Pink was the song inspiration.

The Song for Santana was a combining of the _What the World Needs Now_ scene and the _I Lived_ scene in the finale (I will not be addressing the rededication of the auditorium. This will be explained later). Ok, now for a Season 6 rant, which is as always, my opinion. I tried to include as many people as possible from the finale. I added the Cheerio/Troubletone girls as well as Shelby because they represented a part of Brittana’s history. On the show, I actually loved Terri showing up in the finale, but it didn’t work here.

The person I am obviously not addressing is Karosfsky. I know he had a redemption, and I read that the character was actually a favorite of Ryan Murphy’s, but he had no reason to participate in a celebration of not only Finn, but of Glee. It was actually jarring to me when he came out. This has nothing to do with my total disdain of the Blaine/Dave pairing.


	2. I'm Just a Fool, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to come to grips with what he has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee
> 
> Note: This chapter is told completely from Sam’s POV with the exception of a short Flashback.

**Invitational Saturday Continued**

_“Has anyone seen Sam?”_

It wasn’t like he had taken off to search for Blaine on his own, he just needed to think about everything that had happened and to talk to the one person who would really listen. However, before he got started, he texted Brittany (who he thought would actually read the text) to tell her where he was and that he wouldn’t interfere with the search. He wanted to find Blaine more than anything, but he knew he was the last person Blaine would want to see. His time was much better spent trying to get his head screwed on straight so could fix things like Ryder had told him to do.

“Dude, I really wish you were here” he told Finn’s jersey “I don’t think you could have stopped me, but I think only you can truly understand why I did it. I mean you did put Rachel on the train and then joined the Army so she didn’t have a reason to stay. I was just trying to do something like that, but for Blaine. You know, sending him back to New York and giving him a reason to not look back.”

Saying that out loud made the situation even more real, which was an asinine thing to say. Seriously, the facts that Blaine was missing, no one was speaking to him and he had not only a killer hangover but a bruise throbbing on the side of his face complements of Sebastian’s fist wasn’t enough? Maybe his father was right...

_You really are as stupid as they said you were!_

Yeah, he was going to need some ice for his face and some aspirin for his hangover before he opened that can of worms.

After gathering the needed items, he settled in for _the talk._ He took a big swig of water to swallow the pills, but then made the mistake of freeing his hair from its tie. Running his fingers through his hair brought back memories of the first time that he and Blaine were truly together. It also reminded that tonight was supposed to be the night for their _date_. They were going to have sex tonight.

That was soooo not happening.

“Ok, dude I've gotta talk this out. I know I talked to you about a couple of these things, but I just need to go over them again so I know exactly how things got so fucked up.”

“Ok, so Blaine and I were happy. Like ridiculously happy. I mean I know we had technically just started dating, but we went straight into old married couple mode. I guess if you think about it, we had been an old married couple for years, now we just had cocks involved. And don’t tell Puck this, but balls in my mouth? Totally awesome.”

Another swig of water, a deep breath and then “I know when things got fucked up, it was when my father came, but it wasn’t him. Things got fucked up because of the way I handled him and I know, I know that we agreed that I would tell someone that he came, but I didn’t. And ya’ know what? At the time I don’t think the issue was him, even though it was bad. The issue I had was that Stevie was talking to him and telling him about me. It was almost like he had betrayed me, which doesn’t make sense, but that’s how I felt. I mean I made sure they stayed in their house. I made sure he could stay at his school with his friends. I had to deal with Bas, I mean Sebastian, sending them money every month.” He adjusted the ice pack on his cheek and then admitted “No, I’m not ready to talk about Sebastian yet.”

“I don’t know if things would have gotten so bad if I hadn’t broke the glass on that fucking door. Ok, come on dude, who pays 10,000 fucking dollars for a fucking door?! And I know, it was a special door that opened in different ways so they could move instruments in and out of the studio, and Blaine was so fucking excited about that fucking door, but again, 10,000 fucking dollars for a door. That makes no sense, right?”

The ice pack on his face had become a bag of water so he placed it off to the side and then just stared at Finn _._ This is where it was going to get hard “So, that is what you knew. We’re good so far, right? Ok, flash forward to yesterday. I had made the decision to talk to Blaine that night about how my dad had come and what he had said, well, not everything the asshole said. Not the shit about Blaine being crazy and all. That decision freed me and I needed it to because Blaine was noticing that something was wrong and I didn’t want to be a distraction from Santana’s song. But then Sebastian came back. Now, I know you only knew him as the douche bag he was in high school, but he had changed. I told you he’s like a brother to me, or was like a brother, right? Ok, just know that when I tell you this part, I already know that all of the blame is one me.”

“Sebastian had just come back from seeing his father. Did I tell you that he and I formed the _My Father is an Ass_ club? Anyway, Cooper started going on and on about how proud he was of Sebastian because he had told his father off and how Sebastian was taking care of his family. Just know dude this has nothing to do with the fact that Sebastian is like a billionaire, it has to do that he was taking care of family and I had, unknowingly mind you, let my father get his hooks in my brother. Ok, then Blaine walked up and hugged him and went on and on about how proud he was and how he knew he could do it. I mean what the fuck was I supposed to do, huh?! Blaine was proud of Sebastian for standing up to his father and I was supposed to tell Blaine that my daddy had made me cry? That he had upset me so much I threw a picture frame and busted the stained-glass window in his precious door? Oh, and then while Sebastian was hugging _my_ boyfriend, he fucking kissed the top of Blaine’s head.”

He stopped talking long enough to realize what that meant and then became so pissed with himself that he threw the water bottle and banged the back of his head into the locker he was sitting against (thankful that the aspirin had already begun to alleviate his hangover headache) “How did I fucking never see it? It makes so much fucking sense. Ok, ok, I’m not ready to go there yet.”

After taking a large cleansing breath “So, I’m processing the whole Sebastian is wonderful and I a piece of shit thing, and I know, don’t talk about myself that way and Blaine would kick my ass if he heard me, but that is what I was feeling at the time. Finn, you’ve just gotta understand how I was feeling about myself at that time. It was bad man. Then Blaine performed this song he wrote called _Numb_. It’s this really angsty, a little angry, a little bad ass song about Blaine dealing with his inner demons. You’d like it since it’s a song you could totally rock out to. Yeah, don’t laugh, Blaine wrote a rock song, but that’s not the point, ok, maybe it is. Blaine’s just so talented man, he doesn’t belong here. He belongs in New York, or LA, or on the road with Nick, Elliot and Dani.”

“Then things got really intense. Nick, that’s Nick Jonas by the way, yeah that Nick Jonas, recognized Blaine from this internet video. I guess Nick knows some people that saw the video and they had been looking for Blaine because they want him to star in a show on Broadway. Yup, Broadway, but wait, it gets better. Right after that Rachel shows up with Jesse St. James. Sorry Finn, but I think they’re hanging around each other. And you may not want to hear this but they always did, ya’ know, make sense together. If it helps, I heard he’s still kind of a douche, not in an egg throwing way, but in a snobby, self-absorbed way. You know, kind of like Kurt. Come on dude, even you’ve got to admit that. I know, that was mean.”

“So anyway, Jesse has been on Broadway in Hamilton. Oh, yeah, you don’t know Hamilton. It’s like the most popular Broadway play in forever. Like really popular. Star Wars popular. So, whatever, back to Blaine, Jesse offered him a role in Hamilton. Yup, you heard me, Blaine got offered two Broadway roles in less than 10 minutes. I know, mind blown. It’s like I realized that Blaine didn’t belong in Lima and the world told me “ _Yeah, Evans, not so stupid after all_.” It really sucked man, but now do you see why I needed you. I needed to put Blaine on the train. I mean, not literally, but you know what I’m saying. And I wasn’t the only one that knew it.”

**Flashback**

Sam came back from taking Nick to his office and saw a group of his friends gathered together and they were obviously talking about what had happened.

_Wow! He got offered two Broadway shows,_ Mike asked _. What’s he going to do?_

_He doesn’t know and he said he didn’t want to talk about it until after we finished this thing for Santana_ , Puck told them _. Plus, he has that sweet studio being built in his basement and the dude can obviously write songs._

_Plus, he’s happy._ Tina added that to the mix, but looked around before saying anything else because not everyone knew what Blaine had been through _. He and Sam are together and Sam’s life is here._

_Well, I hate to have to be the rational one, but Sam may have to pull a Finn._ When no one said anything, Quinn added more details. _You know, put Blaine on a train to New York and give him a reason to not come back.”_

Everyone stared at Quinn, but she could tell they had all thought something similar.

_That was so horrible._ Mike shook his head trying to shake that memory away _._

_Do you think Blaine could handle it?_ Tina looked worried. _He just suffered through a major depression after ending his relationship with Kurt. Oh shit, Sam’s right over there._

**Flashback over**

“Quinn didn’t give me the idea, she just put a name to it.” He stood up to stretch his legs and walk a bit. They had begun to fall asleep from sitting on the ground for so long.

“But, at that time I was good. I had already decided to tell Blaine about my dad that night, so I was just going to try and get Blaine to open up about how he felt about everything. You know, maybe I was working myself up for no reason. Then I saw Sebastian. Yeah, I know I keep going back to him, and I don’t blame him for what I did, it’s just…” He went quiet when a memory of something Sebastian had said the night before now made sense.

_Paris was us. Us taking a chance on being a couple. Being together. But I put him on a plane and sent him back here to you!_

“Son-of-a-bitch!” he yelled, before his fist met the locker.

 

**Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location**

_Don't fight the Klaine romance. The choice is yours._

“Come on, no! Come on! Come on! We are not gonna kiss for your amusement!" Blaine yelled at the image of Sue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they say writing can be painful, but I had to rewatch Episode 6x05 (The Hurt Locker, Part II) for this.
> 
> So, yes, this chapter is shorter than normal. Actually, it is much longer than normal, but since it was a lot of dialogue (and angst) I thought it was best to break it up. 
> 
> Things will get fun/happy again, basically for my own sanity, but we have to go through the bad times first. Please, try to stay with me.
> 
> Just in case you needed it, I have references to some of the points Sam discussed with Finn.
> 
> Sam’s encounter with his father/ Sam breaking the door glass / Sebastian faced his father in ACOD Chapter 27 Fathers and Sons
> 
> Sam and Blaine were first together in ACOD Chapter 24 Loving, Loathing & Lunatics
> 
> Sam explains how he helped keep his family in Kentucky/Sebastian puts Blaine on the plane back to Sam in ACOD Chapter 8 We’ll Never Have Paris
> 
> Sebastian’s wealth was discussed in ACOD Chapter 11 That’s Rich
> 
> Blaine sang Numb and was offered the Broadway roles in ACOD Chapter 28 You’re That Guy


	3. I'm Just a Fool, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Finn what happened the day before, after the Song for Santana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is told completely from Sam’s POV with the exception of a Flashbacks and the undisclosed location.
> 
> Warning: This Chapter is rated M for violence and talk of depression, attempted suicide and death.

**Invitational Saturday Continued**

_He went quiet when a memory of something Sebastian had said the night before now made sense._

_“Son-of-a-bitch!” he yelled, before his fist met the locker._

For the second time since he began talking to Finn, he had to leave to get ice and water, but this time he also grabbed an ace wrap. “Yeah, I know that was stupid. Even Blaine wouldn’t be able to convince me otherwise.” He settled back down on the floor, drank some water and put the ice on his rapidly swelling knuckles “So, ok, yes, that punch was Sebastian related. Dude, I swear that this is not me throwing temper tantrums and being jealous, but I’m not going to explain it yet. You’re just going to have to trust me on this.”

“Where did I leave off…Oh yeah, I overheard Mike, Tina, Puck and Quinn talking. Blaine on a train, we were all basically agreeing that it may have to happen and I was going to talk to Blaine that night and try to get an idea about where he stood on the Broadway offers. I had a plan, but then I saw Sebastian and I remembered something he said. Not the thing I’m not going to talk about yet, something else.”

**Flashback**

_“Cap, with all of these McKinley alums coming in and out, do me a favor. Stay away from Mercedes.”_

_“Ok? Can I ask why?”_

_“You know your irrational feelings about B going back to Kurt?” Sebastian asked “Blaine has that same irrational fear when it comes to you and Mercedes”_

**End of Flashback**

He took a big drink of water knowing he was about to have a lot of explaining to do. He had come to the part of the story where he had truly fucked up. “I can see your face in my head, ya know. A little wide eyed, mouth a little open, the wheels in your head trying to catch up with all the WTF moments I’ve been throwing at you. Well, let me warn you now, this one will throw you over the edge because when I remembered what Sebastian told me about Mercedes I knew I had found my way to make sure Blaine never looked back.”

He closed his eyes so he could “listen” to Finn yell at him.

_Are you fucking kidding me, Dude? Mercedes? Mercedes Jones? Sam, I love the girl but she treated you like crap. Like you say Kurt treated Blaine crap. She didn’t let you be you, and didn’t you tell me that she broke up with you in New York because you were too “white”? Why would you bring Mercedes into this? Why?_

He wiped his eyes before opening them and realized he should probably wrap his knuckles in the ace wrap “You don’t think I don’t know that, Finn? But, it’s too late to late to fix what I should have done. I have to fix what I DID do. Ok, so I knew I needed to talk with Mercedes but I couldn’t make it real obvious because it was about time for Santana’s song. I was supposed to go onstage with Tina, but I asked Mike to switch with me. Actually, I lied to him at the last minute and told him that Blaine wanted us to switch. Anyway, I didn’t really give him any time to question the change before I ran off to find Mercedes.”

**Flashback**

“Sam? What are you doing here? Mike is supposed to go onstage with me.”

“Mercedes, please just listen to me. I really need to talk to you when this is over. Just you and me. Meet me right back here. Please.”

“Sam, is everything ok?”

“No, Mercedes. Nothing’s ok, that’s why I need your help.”

“Of course, anything you need. What can I do?”

“I need you to let me kiss you.”

**End of Flashback**

“So, Santana’s song was awesome of course, but my switching partners didn’t go unnoticed. I was trying to get back to Mercedes when Blaine stopped me.”

**Flashback**

“Sammy, what happened? Why didn’t you go out with Tina?”

“Things just got a little crazy as we came out. Was there a problem?”

“No, no, everything went great.” Blaine paused, he wasn’t going to say anything but he was worried “Sam, what’s going on? I know something’s wrong. I’ve known something has been wrong for a while, but I’ve let it go, waiting for you to come to me. I can’t do that any longer. Please, please, just talk to me.”

Sam froze. He had planned on talking with Blaine later that night, but he had changed that plan. Now, looking at the concern in the eyes of the man he loved, he didn’t know if he could do what he felt he needed to do “Blaine…”

“No, don’t Blaine me. I love you. I love you Sam and something is definitely wrong. Let’s go. Right now. Let’s go home and talk about whatever’s going on. Please.”

“Blaine, you have an auditorium full of people here…”

“That are here for Santana not me. And Sam, I’m not the only one that has noticed that something is going on. Santana would have no issues if we disappeared.”

Sam looked into Blaine’s eyes and lost all of his reserve. He grabbed Blaine’s face and kissed him. Kissed him hard. Desperate. Like it would be the last kiss they would ever share.

**End of Flashback**

“Because it was.” He lost what little control he had and began to sob so hard and for so long that he fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location**

“How can you still love Sam after what he did?” Kurt asked.

“I loved you for months after you broke off our engagement” Blaine reminded him “And now I have an idea of why he did what he did. I never knew exactly why you called off the wedding. I’m pretty sure it was more than towels and the fact that I had been late a few times.”

**Four Hours Later**

He grudgingly opened his eyes. Sleep had been welcomed, but he knew he needed to wake up. When he stretched, he noticed that an Afghan had been placed over him. At least someone still cared. He saw a note sitting on the bench in front of him and was somewhat surprised at who that someone was.

 

_Coach,_

_Brittany asked me to check on you. I got you Coach Beiste’s blanket. You looked like you needed it. I didn’t wake you because you looked like you could use the sleep and we haven’t found them yet. Sorry. I’ll keep you updated._

_Spencer_

_PS...The Invitational went great and no one let on that anything was going on, although once we all knew, the dicks at Vocal Adrenaline slammed into Mr. Schue because they said he was more worried about Blaine and the others than winning. Dudes there were no winners, it was an Invitational. Like I said…Dicks._

 

He pulled out his phone to check for any messages and true to his word, Spencer had sent him an update about a half hour earlier. No news. Shit!

“Blaine’s been missing for eight hours and I’m still in here talking to you. Great! Some boyfriend I am. Oh, that’s right, I’m no longer his boyfriend. Oh God, I’ve got to get through this! Ok, where was I, yeah, that’s right, the kiss. So, I agreed to go with Blaine, but told him I had to do something first. I went to find Mercedes. We had a plan. She and I were going to kiss and have Kurt see it, that way maybe some people wouldn’t believe it if he said something. I know, stupid plan, but it didn’t matter.”

**Flashback**

“Sammy?”

Sam’s heart completely shattered at the sound of his name for it hadn’t been Kurt that saw him kiss Mercedes.

It had been Blaine.

And Sebastian…And Santana...And Brittany...And Supe…And Cooper…And…And…And…Well, pretty much everyone but Kurt.

Blaine turned around and headed back toward the stage, making his way to the piano. Sam was actually able to make to the stage himself, but Puck, Jake and Ryder prevented him from reaching Blaine.

“Spunk?” Santana tried to get a response, but Blaine just stared at the keys, playing random melodies “Blaine?”

“I’m so sorry Tana. I don’t want to ruin your day.”

“You could never do that.” Then thinking it might help, she asked “Are you going to play me another song? Is it one of that I know?”

“I have a song, but you don’t know it. Before you get mad, I didn’t register it because when I wrote it, it didn’t feel right. I just didn’t know that the song was fine, the timing was wrong.”

_Another shot of whiskey please bartender_

_Keep it coming til I don't remember at all_

_How bad it hurts when you're gone (na na na)_

 

_Turn the music up a little bit louder_

_Just gotta get past the midnight hour (uh huh)_

_Maybe tomorrow it won't be this hard_

 

_Who am I kidding_

_I know what I'm missing_

 

_Love, I had my heart set on you_

_But nothing else hurts like you do_

_Who knew that love was so cruel (Yeah yeah yeah)_

_And I Waited and waited so long_

_For someone who'd never come home_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)_

_I'm just a fool (Yeah)_

 

_I said that I don't care I'd walk away whatever_

_And I tell myself we were bad together (uh huh)_

_But that's just me trying to move on without you_

 

_But who am I kidding_

_I_ _know what I'm missing_

 

_Love, I had my heart set on you_

_But nothing else hurts like you do_

_Who know that love was so cruel (Yeah yeah yeah)_

_And I Waited and waited so long_

_For someone who'd never come home_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)_

 

_I'm just a fool_

_For holding on to something that_

_Is never ever gonna come back_

_I can't accept that it's lost_

 

_I should have let it go_

_Held my tongue_

_Kept my big mouth shut_

_Cause now everything's so wrong, wrong, wrong_

 

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool for you_

 

_I'm just a fool_

 

_Love, I had my heart set on you_

_But nothing else hurts like you do_

_Who knew that love was so cruel (Yeah yeah yeah)_

_And I Waited and waited so long_

_For someone who'd never come home_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)_

_I'm just a fool_

 

_I'm just a fool_

 

_I'm just a fool_

 

_It's my fault to think you'll be true (Yeah yeah yeah)_

 

_I'm just a fool_

The room was completely silent, except for the sound of crying coming from several of those watching the heartbreaking scene. Blaine’s mom finally walked up to him and convinced him to go with her, Kitty and the rest of “the Kids” following close behind. Everyone watched them leave, no one realizing that since Jake and Ryder left, Puck was the only one holding Sam back. Sam shook off Puck rather easily and started to take off after Blaine, but he was stopped.

By Sebastian’s fist

“Seb!” Kurt yelled out as he picked Sam off the ground.

“Sebastian! Stop!” Brittany ran up and engulfed him into a hug, trying to calm him down. She whispered “Please Big Bird. Please. Blaine wouldn’t want you to do this.”

Sebastian gently freed himself from Brittany “I told him Britt. I told him.”

“I know.”

Brittany was the only person on earth that could have calmed Sebastian in this situation, everyone knew it. Unfortunately, it didn’t work for long. Sebastian went after Sam again, this time it took Cooper, Thad and Wes to hold him back.

“I told you! I told you the one thing that you could never do and you did it! How could you do that to him?” Sebastian yelled at Sam. It seemed like all communication from this point forward would be at the top of everyone’s lungs.

“You have no idea what that was. Stay out of this Sebastian!” Sam responded.

Sebastian let out an almost maniacal laugh “I don’t have an idea. Are you serious? You don’t think the minute I started hearing people mumblings about Finn and _putting Blaine on a train_ that I didn’t find out what the fuck that meant? Oh crap, Rachel. I’m so sorry. Jesse, you need to get her out of here.” Jesse nodded and led Rachel toward the door. Quinn and Tina followed, horrified at the thought that Rachel may have overheard what they had talked about.

Something about Sebastian mentioning anything that had to do with Finn pissed Sam off “Don’t you ever, ever mention Finn again. You have no idea.”

“Paris!”

“What the fuck does Paris have to do with anything?”

“Me and Blaine. Paris was us. Us taking a chance on being a couple. Being together. But I put him on a plane and sent him back here to you!”

That quieted the room back down.

“Don’t do this little brother” Cooper told Sebastian, so close that only the two could hear, or so they thought “This isn’t the time.”

“Coop, you’ve got to go find him” Sebastian practically begged.

“He’s with my mom and the Kids. He’ll be ok.”

“Do they know to not leave him alone? Not even to go to the bathroom. And to take everything out of the bathroom. Does your mom have any pills…”

“Sebastian” Cooper pulled him close “He’ll be ok. This isn’t like last time.”

“No, it’s worse.”

**End of Flashback**

“I knew about the suicide attempt, it was just never real to me, ya know. I always thought it was an accident, like you, well not quite…Oh God, I don’t even know what I’m saying. But Sebastian did warn me. Remember when I told you he warned me to stay away from Mercedes? Well, I left off the second part of that.”

“ _When Hummel hurt Blaine he almost broke him. If you hurt him like that, even if you don’t mean to, it will kill him.”_

A panic like he had never known consumed him “Oh my God, what if he’s not missing? What if he did something stupid like you did, or worse? What if I did it? What if I killed him? Oh God! Oh God! No!” and then in a wail that came from the top of his lungs and the depths of his soul “BLAINE!!”

**Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location**

“Sammy?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian’s warning about Mercedes was in ACOD Chapter 21 (A Nice Low-Key Proposal, Part I)
> 
> Just a Fool: STEPHEN PAUL ROBSON, WAYNE HECTOR, CLAUDE KELLY 2012
> 
> Finn’s Death: Since the cause was not directly discussed in canon (only the aftermath), my opinion is that the writers/show runners left it open to interpretation by viewers. I do not believe in any way shape or form that Finn committed suicide (even though he was obviously just beginning to crawl out of depression, which wasn’t discussed) It is my opinion that the character of Finn died by accident, but by something that he was responsible for. If it would have been something like an auto accident, that would have been said specifically. Once again, my opinion. I only included this here because I felt Sam’s “talk” with Finn was vital to my story and thus Finn’s death would be addressed.
> 
> Only one more like this. Then I get to put it all back together. Fun! Finally!


	4. Let's Hurt Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sam discuss everything that has happened and where they go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is rated M. I know that the synopsis says the story is, but this is the reason.
> 
> For You Know Who. Here’s you Blam.

Four hours later and Blaine and Sam were finally home.

It took an hour to locate Blaine and Kurt after Sam heard Blaine call his name. It took another two hours to give statements to the police and assure everyone that Blaine was fine. Then it took the last hour for Blaine to convince people that he and Sam needed to go back to the Blam House—ALONE.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to take a bath, but the sight he found in the living area let him know that some things couldn’t wait “I understand the empty bottle of Jack and the broken glass, but will you please explain why every piece of luggage we own is in the living area?”

Sam didn’t know what to say, so he decided on the truth “Well, about half way through the bottle and I decided you were going to New York whether you wanted to or not, so I packed all of your clothes. Then about three-quarters of the way through the bottle I decided that if you got stubborn and wouldn’t go, then I would have to go so I packed all of my clothes.” He knew his drunken reasoning sounded a little crazy, but not crazy enough that Blaine should be laughing as hard as he was “This isn’t that funny Blaine.” Sam semi-whined as he plopped down on the sectional. Blaine went over, sat next to him and took Sam’s hand his, which Sam immediately pulled away.

After letting out a rather loud sigh of frustration, Blaine got up and walked over to his luggage “Sam, we are going to talk about this but first I want coffee, a bath and something to eat. Now, if you will kindly point out where I might find my Saturday morning clothes and some underwear. Thank you. So, this is the plan. I’m going to go start a pot of coffee and then go take a bath in the guest room since that tub is bigger. While I’m doing that, you are going to call the that deli on 5th that delivers. I want my usual sandwich and a side of their pasta salad. Oh, and you need to go take a shower and I would prefer to see you changed since you are wearing your clothes from yesterday.”

Another hour later and the pair was clean, changed, fed, caffeinated and sitting across from each other on the sectional not speaking until Blaine broke the stalemate.

“When were you going to tell me about your dad?”

“When were you going to tell me about Paris?” Sam countered.

“Fine, I’ll go first, but you will answer my question, Sam. Bas and I talked about telling you and Kent many, many times but something always seemed to come up. I didn’t know that something was a phone call from you that he never told me about because it wasn’t his secret to tell. It was yours. Your turn.”

Sam dropped his head. He knew he had to tell his story, but he couldn’t look Blaine in the eyes while he did it “I was going to tell you last night, but yeah, a lot of other things happened instead.”

“What happened?”

“Sebastian”

Blaine threw up his hands in frustration, stood up and began to walk the room “Bas? This is about your jealousy toward Bas? You tried to _destroy_ us due to your jealousy of Bas? Why? I mean, you didn’t even know about Paris at the time. I don’t understand. Please Sammy, please explain this to me.”

“You were proud of him.”

“Ok, about..?”

“He faced down his dad and won.”

Blaine walked over and sat next to Sam and lifted his head to face him “Sam, what happened with your dad. Please. Please. Just tell me.”

Sam finally let go and told Blaine everything. How his father showed up last week and tried to sweet talk him into seeing things from his point of view and when Sam wouldn’t he threatened to tell his mom about the stripping if Sam didn’t get him $100,000. How his father had Stevie giving him information on not only Sam’s life but others, including Blaine and Sebastian. How his father called him a disappointment and stupid because if he was going to take it up the ass it should be for the billionaire.

Blaine wiped the tears that streaked down his face and then used his thumbs to wipe Sam’s. His heart broke for the man he loved, but…”Sammy, I’m so, so sorry and I want to talk with you about this and help you with how you are feeling, but I don’t understand how this has anything to do with you trying to ship me off to New York or you kissing Mercedes or where Bas fits into this for that matter.”

It was Sam’s turn to pace the room “It was the frame of mind it put me in. My father and my brother had betrayed me Blaine.”

“Sam, we just did an entire production for Santana to show her that family wasn’t just DNA after her father refused to walk her down the aisle at her wedding and her beloved grandmother called her a sin. A sin, Sam and we would have all been there for you if you would have let us.”

“I know but…”

Blaine’s frustration was beginning to boil over “No buts, Sam. _YOU_ were the one that got us all to believe that we were a family. _YOU_ named us the Musketeers. You, me, Santana, Brittany AND Bas, one for all and all for one. Then we added Kent to the mix. Kent, your cousin, your actual family.”

“Sebastian’s boyfriend.”

That did it “Oh my God Sam! Will you get over yourself! _You_ did this! _You_ kissed Mercedes and still haven’t told me why!”

“To give you a reason to never look back!”

Blaine stopped in his tracks “You actually expected me to leave you and go to New York?” He stared at Sam in disbelief for what seemed like forever, until “Why am I so shocked? You thought I slept with Bas last night, didn’t you? Maybe you aren’t the one that really knew me at all.”

That hurt. “No, Sebastian’s the one that knows you now.”

“Only because he was there Sam.”

“And I wasn’t”

“Seriously, can you just shut up and listen for a moment!” Blaine took a few deep breaths, trying to choose his words carefully “Yes, he is the one that understands my depression, because, yes, he was there with me. You should also know that I went to him last night after Cooper informed me about why Sebastian put me on the plane back to Lima instead of the two of us going to Paris.”

“Of course” Sam huffed as he threw himself back down on to the sectional “He does everything right.” After an impressive sigh he mumbled “You should be with Sebastian. You guys should be together.”

Blaine also sat back down but then started to chuckle, obviously inappropriately “You’re right. Sebastian and I should be together.”

Well that statement was unexpected, but definitely got Sam’s attention.

Blaine continued with his explanation “I know you won’t want to hear this, but Bas had the best explanation for this.” Blaine was right, Sam didn’t want to hear it, but for once tonight he was going to listen “He said it was like the Flash had somehow screwed things up and had created 100 different Earths. On 99 of those Earths, he and I would be together, but on this Earth, something is stopping that. That something is the fact that he found Kent and I love _YOU_. That I belong with _YOU._ If you would have just asked me I would have told you that and that I was never going to go to New York. It’s not my dream anymore. After everything I went through, my dream is to just be happy and I am happy. I am happy _HERE_ with _YOU._ Don’t you understand Sam? _YOU_ are my dream now.”   

It took less than five seconds for Sam to have his lips on Blaine’s and to pin him down to the couch. Blaine was beginning to get Sam’s shirt off when Sam inexplicably pulled away and started to leave the room.

“Oh no, Samuel Evans, you are not walking away from me!” Blaine called out to him, chasing him down until he was standing in front of him. He grabbed onto the shirt he had failed to remove and looked Sam in the eyes “I. LOVE. YOU. I love you, and you love me too. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t love me and that you want me to go to New York, I will go. So, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me, but remember this. I know you better than anyone and I know all of the tells that you have when you lie.”

Blaine was right, he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t love him so he crashed their lips back together. Again, things became heated quickly, but this time Sam didn’t pull away. Quite to the contrary, he grabbed Blaine’s ass and lifted him. Blaine immediately got the message and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist allowing Sam to carry him to his bedroom.

They had both always assumed that the first time they made love would be a soft, intimate expression of the love they shared, however, this was anything but. This was sex, hard, almost frantic, with clothes flying off before either reached the bed and the only time one of them bothered to slow down was when Sam reached into his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. It felt like only moments later when Sam found himself three fingers deep inside of Blaine, thanking god that he had “prepared” for this moment, foregoing the humiliation of his blow job tutorial and going to the proper source for information. Porn.

“Sammy, please” Blaine moaned for him so beautifully “If you don’t hurry, I’m going to come before we even get started.”

He didn’t know if it was entering Blaine for the first time or the erotic sound of Blaine’s moans and pleads but the intoxicating combination brought out Sam’s inner caveman “You will not come, do you understand?”

“Sam…please”

“No!” He pinned Blaine’s hands above his head as he continued moving further and further inside. When he was finally fully buried, he stopped and for the first time since they started sweetly kissed Blaine lips. Then, as he started to move, the caveman came back “You are mine. Mine. Do you hear me? We fit together like this. You and me. Fuck Blaine! You are so beautiful, and the sounds you make…Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me.”

The diatribe continued, only stopping when he needed to deny Blaine’s orgasm as Sam had found Blaine’s prostate and had no problems abusing it. Sam had never been one to talk, especially dirty talk, during sex but with Blaine everything was different. To say that this was the best sex of his life was an insult to what he was feeling.

It was not much longer until he knew he was not going to last.

“Come for me Blaine. Come for me.” Almost instantaneously cum was shooting everywhere, Blaine calling Sam’s name at the top of his lungs. Between the sight below him and the clutching around his own cock, Sam followed only moments later. When they both began to come down from their highs they were panting and staring into each other’s eyes, both knowing that their night had only just begun.

Later the following morning, technically that morning, Blaine woke up alone in his bed. After a couple of more rounds in Sam’s bed and an almost pointless shower, the two had decided to sleep in Blaine’s bed and deal with the mess when they woke. After a stretch, and a couple of winces, he noticed that his clothes were on top of his dresser. As much as he wanted to be naked when he found Sam, he decided that it was best to get dressed. Even though they had made arrangements to spend the day alone he knew with everything that had happened the day before that wasn’t happening.

After getting dressed, he opened the door and was about to call Sam’s name when he noticed that they already had company and from the look on their faces he wasn’t going to like what they had to say.

“We are not dealing with this today guys. Sam and I are fine. I’m sure…”

Cooper stepped forward “Squirt, I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t understand. Why are you sorry?” It was only then Blaine assessed the room. Brittany was holding on to Sebastian as Kitty was doing the same with Kent, and both girls were crying. Santana stood next to Cooper barely holding it together.

And all of Sam’s luggage was gone.

“Blaine…” Santana stated to say something but Blaine interrupted her. He finally understood what they were trying to tell him and there was no way he was going to listen to them say it.  

“No, you don’t call me that. You call me Blainers or Hobbit or Spunky.” That not only sent Santana’s tears over the edge, but also Blaine’s. He looked over at Kent. Kent would tell them Sam wasn’t gone.

In that moment, he remembered how shocked they were with how much Kent looked like Sam when he arrived and how Sebastian never saw it, but the cousins had been right. Over time, Kent looked less and less like Sam and it was easy to see the differences in their appearance. Unfortunately for Blaine, Kent had morphed back into his lover’s doppelganger, so it was like the words that were about to be said were coming from Sam.

“I’m so sorry Blaine.”

**Six months later**

Blaine was awoken when his phone went off. Noticing that it was 2AM, for a second he thought it might be Sam calling to say he was sorry, that he had made a terrible mistake and was coming home. That thought was dashed when he recognized that it was Sebastian’s ring tone.

“Bas, what’s wrong. Why are you calling at two in the morning?”

Sebastian was ranting incoherently and Blaine was having trouble understanding him. He was obviously crying and yelling things like “It’s gone” and “How can this be happening?” Blaine kept saying his name hoping he would slow down when another voice came on the line. Kent’s voice.

That was odd. Why would the two of them be together?

“Blaine”

“Kent, what’s going on? Why are you with Sebastian and why is he so upset? Did something happen to one of the girls?”

“No, the girls are fine. It’s Dalton.”

“Dalton?”

“Blaine, I’m so sorry. There was a fire. It’s gone Blaine. Dalton burnt to the ground.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, that was my first full-on “sex” scene so any feedback will be welcomed.
> 
> Next, that is the end of this “mini-series”. The last installment “Rise” will begin soon as someone who shall remain nameless at this point (but you can easily figure out) attempts to fix what he broke with a little help from some friends.
> 
> Finally, I'm sorry (not really) but my love for Sebastian's crush on the Flash has no end ;)


End file.
